Behind The Door
by Blackfang64
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Natsuki is taking Shizuru on a picnic. But what's happening behind the door that has got Shizuru worried, and why is Mai there? "Stop, it's to thick!" ShizNat humour, Happy Valentine's Day!


**Author: Valentine's Day, a day to spread love to those around you, especially your special someone. Although I still have trouble in figuring out how this is related to Valentine's Day, let's just see how it goes. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

Shizuru's feet made light steps as she walked along the carpeted floor, a smile wide along her lips and her scarlet eyes bright and cheerful. A soft humming played in her mouth as she eyed the picnic basket hanging from her left arm.

_It sure was nice of Natsuki to invite me out for a picnic today, although it is a bit suspicious. Natsuki's never been this romantic, even on Valentine's Day, what is she planning? _

Resting her thoughts, Shizuru came to a stop outside the apartment where the name '_Kuga Natsuki_' hung at her eyes level. Raising her free hand, Shizuru proceeded to knock only to stop at the voice coming from the other side.

"Ugh, are you sure about this?" the voice hid no hesitation in their tone.

_That sounds like Natsuki _

"Hey, you asked for this Natsuki, don't expect me to stop now" another voice echoed out of the apartment as it sounded more strong and forceful.

_Is that Tokiha Mai's voice? What's she doing there? _

"I'm having second thoughts about this; I mean what if Shizuru sees us?"

"She'll understand Natsuki," a taint of humour crossed from Mai.

_What are they doing? _

"But it's so thick, are you sure it will even fit?" Natsuki asked, her voice tainted with fear.

"I'm sure it will, don't be such a baby," Mai mocked, letting out a soft chuckle. "Just hold still, I'll ease it through"

Shizuru brought her hand up against her mouth to silence her gasp as a loud scream erupted out of the room.

_What is Mai doing to her? Nat- _

"Urgh! It hurts!" Natsuki cried out in pain.

"Just hang in their Natsuki, take a deep breath," Mai replied in a reassuring tone, trying to ease the blunette's pain.

"My stomach, it feels like it split apart!"

"It's all the way in Natsuki. Just relax, the pain will go away soon, I promise"

_I can't take anymore of this! _

Her hand had a mind of its own as Shizuru's hand shot up against the door knob, twisting it with haste before bursting through the door. "Natsuki, what are you-" an eerie silence followed Shizuru's words as her eyes took in the situation. "...doing?"

"Shi-Shizuru!" standing in the distance was a girl with long cobalt blue hair with startled jade eyes staring directly at Shizuru. "I-, err, aw, I'm sorry. I wanted this to be a surprise"

Shizuru followed where Natsuki's eyes had been focused as her scarlet eyes wondered down kimono Natsuki was wearing. Shizuru felt her cheeks beginning to flush at how well the kimono suited Natsuki, especially with the mixture of light and dark colours of blue, and also how well it stood out her features. "What for?"

"For the picnic. You always mentioned that I should try wearing a kimono for you sometime, and well..." Natsuki trailed off as her eyes shifted away at a small blush arose on her cheeks.

Shizuru just smiled warmly but it quickly faded as she noticed the carrot top girl standing in the distance. "But why is Tokiha-san doing here?"

"Natsuki had no clue on how to put on a kimono, so she asked me for help" Mai happily chimed in reply, wearing a playful smile.

"Yeah right, I had to resort to blackmailing her with the picture of her and Nao doing-" the playful grin was written on Natsuki's lips as Mai quickly covered her hand over the blunette's mouth.

"None of that, thank-" Mai reached from behind the sash for Natsuki's kimono. "You!" Mai pulled the two ends as it tightened around Natsuki's waist causing a loud yelp to escape from Natsuki's lips.

"Watch it! This thing feels like its squeezing my organs into a paste!" Natsuki cried out in pain, breathing easy as Mai loosened the sash. "Damnit, are all Kimono sashes this thick?"

"Well now that you're here, could you take over Shizuru? I've got some errands I need to do for today?" ignoring Natsuki's question completely, Mai looked over at Shizuru with pleading amethyst eyes hoping the older girl would accept.

"Ara, it would be my pleasure" Shizuru smiled as she placed the picnic basket aside before strolling over towards Natsuki.

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you both!" Mai bowed her head at the couple before dashing out the door.

"Your Kimono looks so cute on you Natsuki," Shizuru's arms circled around the blunette's waist as she rested her chin on Natsuki's shoulder. "In fact, I wonder if I can hold myself back from eating you up?" a devilish grin grew wide on Shizuru's lips as her hands slowly trailed down the younger girl's body.

"W-wait, Shizuru, not now!"

"Ara, I can't. Natsuki's too cute, must, undress, Natsuki, now!" Shizuru chanted before tackling Natsuki onto the ground and making quick work with her hands.

"Noooooo!"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: (stares hungrily at Natsuki) let's start here first (opens the top part of the kimono) Hm? What's this? (Pulls out a small soft pillow) **

**Natsuki: Oh, err, I don't know how that got in there (eyes shift suspiciously) **

**Shizuru: Ara, so soft and warm (Happily rubs the pillow against her cheeks) **

**Natsuki: Hey, aren't you going to do me? **

**Shizuru: Ara, ara, urge to rape Natsuki, lowering... (Continues to cuddle the pillow) **

**Natsuki: Rape? What, I'm being favoured over a pillow? I hope Mai's having a better Valentine's Day then me (lays there disappointed and continually glares at the pillow) **

**Meanwhile with Mai... **

**Nao: Please mistress, please give it to me (arms and legs tied to the corners of her bed) **

**Mai: (Dressed in a rather revealing latex costume) since Nao asked so nicely, I'll treat her to some chocolate (hands feeds Nao a piece of chocolate)**

**End of Omake...? **

**Author: Okay, the last part might've been a bit 'M' rated, so I hope I don't get any complaints. As to Mai dominating over Nao, meh, loves happens. Not what you were expecting, then my work is done. Thanx for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it. **

**Happy Valentine's Day to all!**


End file.
